GrilledWaffle17's Containment Facility
GrilledWaffle17 created a containment facility for the fictional monster SCP-4335. It is Site-M1 located in a mountain to the south of furnace valley. In its side is a 31x31 sphere containing the monster. SCP-4335 is keter meaning its very dangerous and it's considered a cognitohazard meaning looking at the monster is a danger and will affect a human's mentality. Special Containment Procedures: The server in which SCP-4335 is contained has had its original inhabitants removed and memory-wiped, and Site-M1 has been constructed at SCP-4335's location. In the event of structural collapse of SCP-4335's containment chamber, the roof of the sphere will be destroyed via TNT blocks that are all ignited simultaneously, revealing a thin layer of lava that completely covers the room, temporarily stunning SCP-4335. During this time, at least 3 personnel trained in Class-Vurgent Cognitohazard Resistance training are to enter the sphere under the effects of a fire resistance potion, using the low visibility of being submerged in lava to prevent unnecessary observation of SCP-4335. Description: SCP-4335 is an anomalous entity residing within the extremely popular survival game Minecraft, created by Swedish video game designer Markus Persson and later developed by Mojang AB. SCP-4335 has certain anomalous properties, but otherwise behaves as an entity within the game. SCP-4335 itself resembles a normal player model, and its entire body is black in color. SCP-4335 is capable of moving at approximately 0.5-5 blocks per second, but will not move at all a majority of the time. If command blocks, creative mode or server commands are ever enabled in a server with SCP-4335, the server will instantly shut down, and SCP-4335 will move to a different server. SCP-4335 is almost completely covered in a thick cloud of smoke particles and an unknown number of "tendrils" that protrude from the entity. These tendrils will occasionally patrol the area around SCP-4335. When any block/item is within 5 blocks length of SCP-4335, the nearest tendril will instantly destroy the block/item. SCP-4335 will strike the block/item that is closest to it. After this, SCP-4335 will curl the tendril into the smoke for 10-15 seconds, and then return it to its original location. This process prevents SCP-4335 from moving. SCP-4335's main containment chamber It has been revealed that SCP-4335 analyzes and consumes the block/item it destroyed. Once an block/item has been consumed, SCP-4335 will grow in size by an amount equal to the rarity of the object it destroyed. If SCP-4335 reaches 500 blocks in size, it will leave its current server, and will manifest in a random singleplayer/multiplayer server while still retaining its size, changing servers every 50 blocks. However, if SCP-4335 is continuously "fed" blocks/items before it is finished, it will never grow in size. If an ender pearl is thrown at SCP-4335 while its size is increased, it will begin to shrink until it's back to its original size. SCP-4335 is a Vurgent-class multi-sensory cognitohazard. Viewing SCP-4335 without protective measures will cause auditory and visual hallucinations. More information regarding this can be found within Document 3613.777 CH, or within SCP-4335's initial recovery log. Additionally, SCP-4335 is capable of telepathic speech with humans whose player-characters are nearby it, and is capable of hearing subjects in the physical world, despite being within a video game. This is all lore for the character SCP-4335. Category:Places